youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Oregon Druids
Oregon is one ambitious wolf. Since his teen years Oregon has been quite inclined towards dominance. His attention often directed at excelling ranks in the hirearchy of his pack. He is quite firm with his decisions and often knows how to manage uneasy events. Being protective of his close ones he has always had a weak spot for his mate, Tanzania. Druids pack Oregon (DM035) was born on April 14, 2003 into the Druids Pack, which led by his mother Hathor at the time. He was born with a brother and a sister named Idaho(DM036) and Nevada(DF037), they were Hathor's first litter It's unknown who their father was as there were no unrelated alpha males at the time, instead their uncle Cairo was leading the pack. That year they were the only pups born in the Druids so they received all the attention and care they required from their pack members. Oregon and his two siblings made it through their first few months without major events, however in July a fight broke out with a rival pack. The babysitters took the pups to safety while the packs battled, the Druids managed to chase off their enemies but they lost one of their members. The pack moved on and the pups grew into young adults. The following year they experienced their first winter, it was chaotic with all the rovers popping up and females getting pregnant, the alphas were unable to keep the females under control and chase off every roving male, tension arose within the pack as a result. By spring his mother and three aunts were pregnant, there was a high amount of stress but things calmed down when Hathor evicted two of the pregnant females. However Hathor's newborn pups were killed by one of them. Rigel gave birth to only a single pup named Gatsby. Betelgeuse rejoined and gave birth to Western and Eastern, Oregon's cousins. Unfortunately the following month Hathor was killed while trying to protect the den from a bear. Betelgeuse took over as alpha female. In winter of 2005 a male named Subaru joined and took the alpha male rank next to Betelgeuse. Life moved on and Oregon became more skilled at hunting and took interest in dominance as time passed, though he made no move to get a higher rank. When Subaru disappeared in September 2006 the alpha position became available, being among the oldest males Oregon competed for dominance with his brother Idaho. However he was defeated by his brother in the fight for power and was forced to stay as subordinate. In January of 2007 Oregon finally decided to leave his pack, taking his cousin Western with him in hopes of finding a suitable mate. Ewoks Pack Chances of finding dispersal females were scarce but faith was on their side as they stumbled upon two lone females named Tanzania and Jubulani. The four wolves stuck together. Eventually Oregon and Tanzania bonded and became the alpha pair of the newly formed pack, the Ewoks. While they were away mating Jubulani snuck off and mated with a rover. In March of 2007 Tanzania gave birth to the first litter in the pack: Brambles, Thea, EKF003, Piglet and Dorf, Tanzania allowed Jubulani to stay and the returning female gave birth to Neely and Markina. Oregon didn't like the idea of having other pups other than his own, but as Tanzania allowed it he submitted to her decision. He chose not to help Jubulani with her pups, he only brought food and guarded the den of his pups. EKF003, EKM006 and Dorf all died during their first months of life, but the rest made it to adulthood. Their pack had become a little bigger with their new pups. The following winter Oregon and Tanzania mated and Tanzania became pregnant again. In April Tanzania gave birth to Eeyore, Sleigh, Skips and EK012. EK012 was born dead but the remaining pups survived. In May 2009 Tanzania gave birth to only one pup who was named Nadal. With 11 members in the pack, they raised Nadal easily, he made it to his first winter without many difficulties. That winter a rover named Leon appeared by the pack in search of females but Oregon managed to keep him away from his pack. However the following month Oregon and Tanzania headed off from the pack to mate and Markina took this chance to mate with a rover, the two alphas caught them and gave both a beating but it was too late and Markina became pregnant. The pack became even larger when Markina and Tanzania both gave birth to litters. Tanzania's litter consisted of Jalali, Latice, Matrix and Rashka, and Markina's of Therriy, Discous and EKF020. There was a good amount of prey available and the pack had many adults so the majority of the pups survived, except for EKF020. The pack had 18 members and it became more challenging to keep track of all the pack members, eventually in December the pack parted during a blizzard. Tanzania and Oregon led the main half while the splinter group was led by Eeyore and Thea. A few weeks later the two halves located each other and reunited, Oregon was happy to see his fellow pack mates however Western was nowhere to be seen, he had died during the split. Oregon was saddened by his cousin's death who he had been with for most of his life. Jubulani and Markina both had mated with rovers during the split. Later on a group of rovers stalked the pack for a while and Neely, Brambles and Rashka were caught mating with them. With so may females pregnant it was a chaotic winter so the alphas had to put everyone back in their place and settle things down, eventually Tanzania kicked out all the pregnant females, Brambles was allowed to return as she lost her litter but the other females never made it back and formed their own pack. Once things got back to normal Oregon and Tanzania's fifth and last litter was born. They were three pups who were named Asterix, Getafix and Obelix, despite of the pack being smaller due to all the evicted females and deaths the pups survived their first few months. Oregon was getting old, he was almost nine years old and his age was getting the better of him though he still managed to keep his rank as alpha. In July of that same year the pack had a tough battle with a rival pack, unfortunately Oregon was too old and he didn't make it out alive. After his death the rover who had visited a few years before joined and took over. Tanzania died the following year. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Druids Wolves Category:Ewoks Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters